Always Be
by Lilian Dovah-Kenway
Summary: A/H. BonniexDamon Bamon story. When Bonnie is the new girl at school she catches the eye of Damon Salvatore; Damon thinks he's the king of the school and the new girl will fall right into his arms, but he is so wrong.Full sumarry inside. Please R&R :D
1. A New Begining

Okay, so this is my first story of The Vampire Diaries. I hope you like 'cause it's a Bamon story.

Full Summary: A BonniexDamon(Bamon) story. When Bonnie is the new girl at school she catches the eye of Damon Salvatore; Damon thinks he's the king of the school and the new girl will fall right into his arms, but he is so wrong. Will Bonnie realize she really does have feelings? Or will she just ignore him and find someone else? And if he loves her will they stick together? Or end up splitting apart and hate each other? A.H. ~Please Review!

"_**Breathe, breathe, breathe before you get old  
sing, sing, sing a song that you know  
sleep sleep, sleep with someone you love  
let them know you do, that you really do**_

Hold them tight and don't forget  
Differences are differences  
All the dreams in life that you've been letting go  
Blink and then you'll miss them and you'll never know

This could be the moment that turns into a lifetime…"

_**Katherine McPhee ~ Lifetime**_

_**Bonnie's P.O.V.**_

**I was sitting on the edge of my bed in my new bedroom, in a new town, unpacking one of the two boxes left. I know not one person here, and to top if of I have to go to school tomorrow, so I will be the new of the week. The things I will do for my family, I didn't want to move, but my dad got offered a job, but said he wouldn't take it unless me and my mom both agreed to. My mom obligated quickly with my dad, but I on the other hand did not want to. I was leaving all my friends and most of my family, but I seen how much my dad wanted it and said an 'I guess.' They knew I wasn't happy with leaving, but we did anyway. I'm in an average sized town called Mystic falls, Virginia. It's pretty here I'll give you that much, but it's not the same as my other home.**

"**Bonnie, Dinners ready!" My mom yelled to me from down stairs, just as I was taking out the final things from my last unpacked box.**

"**Just a minute mom!" I yelled back.**

"**Okay, but hurry up before your food gets cold!" She yelled again.**

"**Okay mom!" I yelled.**

**As I took out the last thing from the box I sat down on the edge of my bed. It was a picture of me and my best friends, We were sitting at a table at the park.**

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_**Hey Bonnie, don't look now, but there's a cute guy checking you out over there..." Said my Best Friend Elizabeth also known as Lizzy who was pointing in the direction of the guy.**_

"_**What? Who?" I said not looking in the direction Lizzy was pointing to. "Put your finger down!" I whispered loudly to her. She just giggled and did as I said. Elizabeth is a really pretty girl. She has short curly creamy brown hair with beautiful natural highlights in them. She has the most vivid green/blue eyes that stood out on her skin. She has a light tan and some freckles that made her look even more adorable. She was only a few month younger than me, but let me tell you, that girl has more energy than 2 cups of coffee, AND she is like that almost all of the time.**_

"_**Yeah Bonnie, that guy looks like he has the hots for you." Said my other best friend Angelina or known as Angie to us. Angelina is also a really pretty girl, long brown curly/wavy brown hair which has golden brown highlight in it. She has fair skin and a beautiful shade of light blue eyes. She has a cute little face and two dimples on her checks, and her cheeks are always a shade of pink. She, also like Lizzy, is very energetic, but not as much. She LOVES animals, but instead of wanting to be a vet, she wants to be a Actress. I think she's crazy, but who am I to judge.**_

"_**OH MY GOSH BONNIE! He's walking over here." Both Lizzy and Angie whisper yelled.**_

"_**What!" I turned around to see him walking over to our table slowly, talking to himself. I turned around using my hair to cover my face with probably was a light shade of pink.**_

"_**Hey." Said a male voice. I looked up to see the guy was standing right in front of us, and Angelina and Elizabeth were giggling**_

"_**Hi." I said shyly, my cheeks were heating up.**_

"_**Is it okay if I join you ladies?" He asked, looking a bit nervous. It looked kinda cute, considering he was a guy you don't really see a guy get nervous around a girl.**_

_**I looked at Lizzy and Angie and they both nodded their heads enthusiastically.**_

"_**Sure." I said just above whisper. He grinned showing his dimples and sat down across from us. **_

"_**So what are all your names?" He asked us.**_

"_**Hi I'm Elizabeth Ann Marie Marcia! But you can call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth said happily.**_

"_**I'm Angelina, but you can call me Angie if you want." Angie said giving him a small wave.**_

"_**And I'm Bonnie." I said shyly with a small smile.**_

"_**And what's your name mister stranger? Or do you want us to call you Mister Stranger or stud?" Said Angie with a wide grin**_

_**He laughed. "I think I'll stick to my original name. My names Joshua, Joshua Radins." He said**_

"_**So Mr. Radins, What brings you here?" Asked Angie as she put her hands under her chin and tried looked interested in whet he was saying.**_

"_**Well, I just moved down the street from here and decided to go for a walk, than I saw you –he looked at me- and decided to try and make new friends, and I guess you guys are. I mean, like we know each other but were not friends, not that I don't want to be friends with you girls-"**_

_**Lizzy put her hands up to stop him. "Shut it blabber mouth, gosh you're worse than Annabel Branders,"**_

"_**Yeah, she is always blabbering when she's nervous. Poor thing just doesn't know when to be quiet." Angie said with sympathy in her eyes.**_

_**He just blushed a light tint of pink. It was kinda cute considering he was a guy and it's not everyday you see a guy do that. I smiled at him and he became a little pinker. It's a good thing Elizabeth and Angelina were to busy talking about whatever it was they were talking about to notice, and would surely call him out on it and make him even more embarrassed, and blush even more.**_

"_**So, what brings your family here to this town here?" I asked full of curiosity.**_

"_**My Family wanted to start fresh, you know a clean slate. We had some problems with some of my mom's family up there."**_

"_**I'm sorry to hear that I said. Where exactly is 'up there'?" I said.**_

"_**Don't be, and 'up there' is Utah."**_

"_**Oh that's cool."**_

**After that day we hit it off, we went out for about almost a year, but we decided that we should just go our separate ways since a long distance relationship would most likely not work out. We did both agree to keep in contact though and stay friends.**

"**Bonnie get down here now! Your food is getting cold!" My mom yelled again.**

"**Coming Mom! I'm just putting on my slippers." I yelled back. I set the picture down on my end table and ran down stairs.**

"**Sorry Mom just had a moment when I was going through my stuff." I said**

"**Oh, Okay." She replied with a knowing look in her eyes. **

**We ate dinner in silence and said our round of good nights as we headed to our rooms to sleep for the bid day at the new school tomorrow.**

**As I was closing my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like Will they like me? Will they think of me as an out cast? Will I be able to make new friends? As all these questions came into my mind, I decided that I shouldn't have to worry now and that I need my sleep for tomorrow.**

**I drifted off into a sleep, thinking of what might happen tomorrow and finally closed my eyed and was consumed by darkness.**

**o~O~o**

**Okay so what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Tell me please. Leave some love Please! I hope you liked it and please check out my other stories I am working on. :D**

**~LilyCullenSalvatore96 **


	2. Mystery Person

_**Sorry for the late update, I have been working crazy at school trying to keep my grades up and there is the CST(California Standard Testing) coming soon, so my teachers are trying to teach us as much as possible and prepare us and re-teach us stuff from 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** grade :P**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own anything; As much as I want to I don't, only 'The Vampire Diaries'. Sadly…**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Full Summary: A BonniexDamon (Bamon) story. When Bonnie is the new girl at school she catches the eye of Damon Salvatore; Damon thinks he's the king of the school and the new girl will fall right into his arms, but he is so wrong. Will Bonnie realize she really does have feelings? Or will she just ignore him and find someone else? And if he loves her will they stick together? Or end up splitting apart and hate each other? A.H. ~Please Review!

_**Previously on 'Always Be'**_

"_Sorry Mom just had a moment when I was going through my stuff." I said_

"_Oh, Okay." She replied with a knowing look in her eyes._

_We ate dinner in silence and said our round of good nights as we headed to our rooms to sleep for the bid day at the new school tomorrow._

_As I was closing my eyes, I couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow would be like Will they like me? Will they think of me as an out cast? Will I be able to make new friends? As all these questions came into my mind, I decided that I shouldn't have to worry now and that I need my sleep for tomorrow._

_I drifted off into a sleep, thinking of what might happen tomorrow and finally closed my eyed and was consumed by darkness._

"_**Some kind of magic  
Happens late at night  
When the moon smiles down on me  
And bathes me in it's light**_

I fell asleep beneath you  
In the tall blades of grass  
When I woke the world was new  
I never had to ask

It's a brand new day  
The sun is shinning  
It's a brand new day  
For the first time  
In such a long, long time  
I know  
I'll be ok…"

**Brand new day ~Joshua Radin**

_**Now on 'Always Be'**_

_**Bonnie's P.O.V.**_

**I woke up the sunlight streaming into my room, hitting me in the face with its strong beams. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. I looked over to the side of my bed where my alarm clock was and it read; 6:25A.M. I groaned at how early it was but got up out of bed anyway. I went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, then went to a cabinet to get hamper. **

**I climbed into the shower and let the water run down me as I stood there soaking in the warm water. After about two minutes I washed my hair and body, and let the soap sink into my hair as I washed it, I then took out all the soap and then got out. I wrapped one towel around my body and put one my hair. I went into my bedroom and looked at the clock; it was only 6:55 AM. I sighed and went to my closet to look for a outfit to wear. I decided to got with a sage green long sleeve shirt from my favorite store Forever21 and put on some jeans from there too, I put on some ankle boots the were brown and had two buckles on them and put on my good luck ring that I loved so much. It was a bronze colored owl ring, its eyes were of well not little but not big diamond studs and where the belly was supposed to be was a marble like thing, It was of coarse a green color like my shirt but was made of litter and darker shades with some little white spots. My Best Friends Lizzy and Angie; they gave it to me for my 14****Th**** birthday. We have all known each other since the 3****rd**** grade and have been together ever since. **_**'I miss them'**_** I thought to myself.**

**As I got dressed I thought about what they were doing right now. It was 7:10am right now and 12:10 pm right now where they were so there was a 5 hour difference.**

**When I was done getting dressed I went back into the bathroom to do my hair. I decided to go natural today; I just put so oil in it so it didn't go frizzy.**

**I walked out of my room and looked at the clock. 7:20AM.**

"**Bonnie, Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mom yell from down stairs.**

"**Coming Mom!" I yelled back. As I slipped on some black ballet flats I headed for the door. As soon as I opened up the door I smelled bacon immediately. I ran down stairs following the smell to the kitchen.**

"**Morning baby girl." My mom said to me from the stove where she was making French toast.**

"**Mmm, Smells good" I said.**

"**Well I hope so, wouldn't want it to smell funny now would we?" She said and I just laughed and help set up the table. My mom called my dad down and he came flying down the stairs once he heard 'breakfast is ready'.**

"**Hungry much Dad?" I teased him.**

"**Nah, I just wanted to see you girls eat." He said sarcastically.**

"**Oh, okay then. I guess you won't be wanting this then." My mom said picking up the plate to go throw the food in the trash.**

"**You wouldn't dare." My dad said looking at my mom as she stood with the plate above the trash can.**

"**I can, and you know I will." She said pointing a finger at him then smiled sweetly at him.**

"**No, stop! Don't!" He yelled, as I just watched giggling.**

"**Oh hush." My mom said walking back with his food and placing it in front of him.**

**My dad was about to say something but my mom gave him a stern look and I just giggled. "Like I would do that to my dear old **_**STARVING **_**husband."**

"**Okay, well I'm done, I'm gonna be on my way to school." I said getting up to put my dish in the sink.**

"**Okay, Good luck baby girl." said my mom.**

"**Yes, and no talking to boys!" That was my dad. My mom just gave him a look and he looked at him plate and said; "Have a great day baby doll."**

"**Okay? Bye!" I grabbed my bag and my car keys and headed for my car.**

**I jumped in my black convertible buggie with a cream top when one of my favorite song from Florence and the Machine came on "Dog Days Are Over" and began singing to it.**_(A/N: Song is on my play-list on my home page)_

"_**Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink**_

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come…"

**About time the song was almost done I seen the school come into sight.**

"_**Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height by someone who should know better than  
that**_

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your loving, your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run(x2)…"

**I parked my car and took out the car keys, grabbed my bag and put my keys in them. As I walked away from my car some people were looking at me and began to talk. **_**They sure seem friendly, **_**I thought to myself.**

**As I walked though the front doors some people stopped to look at me, I just gave them a 'What-the-Hell-are-you-looking-at' look and they just continued walking to where ever it was they were going.**

"**Why Hello? You must be the new girl, Bonnie is it?" Said a deep male voice from behind me.**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Ha-ha, Cliffy! Sorry to end it there but it is 12:56am right now and I'm getting sleepy, I tried to update them all but this is the only one I FULLY completed because I wanted the other ones to be nice and long for you. Hopefully I didn't lose on reviewers. :( Please review, and tell me you opinion/comment on this story/chapter.**

**~Love, LilyCullenSalvatore96**


	3. I will Possess your Heart

****Hides behind Chair and takes cover** Hey, Its me the one and ONLY LilyCulenSalvatore96. I am SO sorry, I know this and A LOT of my other stories haven't been updated in a LONG time, but we just finished state testing and now we are going to do the End Of Course(EOC) and that means more studying. I saw the chance update and WALA! Here I am. :) Please don't be mad at me, I promise to try to update ALL of my other stories and I am thinking of maybe dis-continuing ****'My Love Story'****… I haven't got a spark of Idea for it, I had the plot planned but, I don't know? Any Ideas the give me that spark?**

**I will shut up now (:**

**o~O~o**

_**Previously on 'Always Be'**_

_**I parked my car and took out the car keys, grabbed my bag and put my keys in them. As I walked away from my car some people were looking at me and began to talk. They sure seem friendly, I thought to myself.**_

_**As I walked though the front doors some people stopped to look at me, I just gave them a 'What-the-Hell-are-you-looking-at' look and they just continued walking to where ever it was they were going.**_

_**"Why Hello? You must be the new girl, Bonnie is it?" Said a deep male voice from behind me.**_

**o~O~o**

"…_I'm making my way, you see  
Throwing out the disbelief  
I'm jumping in  
Giving it everything  
There's nothing left to prove  
To anybody else but me  
So go right ahead and call me crazy  
'Cause I'm making my way  
You bet I am  
Making my way_

Does it freak you out?  
I am fierce and proud  
Doing it with style baby,  
Who's the fool now?  
I've finally sifted through  
The useless attitudes  
Ain't nobody pushing me around, no  
I know who I am…" 

_Making my Way ~ Leslie Mills_

o~O~o

Bonnies P.O.V.

I turned around to see a handsome boy, well young man. His crystal blue eyes struck out to me, but I seen danger behind his eyes and in my mind it was telling me he was danger and to stay away. I tilted my head to the left and looked at him. His body was somewhat muscular and shaped, is arms looked strong. '_Just by the way he was standing you could tell he was just trouble'_ I thought as my eyes ranked over his whole body.

"Like what you see?" He said, I looked up to his face just to see him smirking. I just rolled my eyes and turned the other way and walked away.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" said the blue eyes stranger as I heard him coming after me. I walked quicker and ignored him. I felt his hand grab my shoulder and then he turned me around.

"Who do you think you are to be touching me?" I yelled at him, but not loud enough to where it would cause too many eyes to look over at us.

He faked like he was offended by what I said and put his hand over his heart, "Why, I'm Damon Salvatore of course, and you must be Bonnie; Bonnie Bennett."

"Naw shit Sherlock? You're a genius." I said starting to walk away again, but he stopped me again.

"I like you, you got a spark to you."

"And I care again why?"

"Do you not know who you are talking to?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to Damon Salvatore, the boy who won't get a cue and just leave me alone, I know your type _Damon _you think any girl you see you can just have, and you always get what you want. Well guess what? I can really give a shits worth about you _Damon Salvatore._ Good day and good bye." He looked dumb found after I was done speaking, I didn't have time to see what he was going to do next because I was speeding down the hallway looking for my locker. _'113, 114, 115, Aha 116.'_ I said mentally walking up to my locker. I looked down at the paper I had in my hand. _'10-24-30' _I said over and over in my head as I put in the combination.

"Hi! You must be the new girl!" said an energetic voice from behind me. I turned around and met eyes with a blonde haired blue eyed fair looking girl. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Caroline! You must kind I'm crazy already Huh?"

"Um, actually no. Just energetic, full of energy and really happy to be here."

"Okay good, I don't want to be known as the 'Crazy Hyper energetic Girl'. You get what I mean right?" I smiled at her, I really liked her already.

"Caroline? Caroline, are you already scaring the girl?" said a gentle sounding voice from behind her. "Hi, I'm Elena. You must be Bonnie."

"The one and only." I said with a smile.

"Well, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?"

"Well, Its new and a bit earthier then from where I'm from but I like it so far," I said then mumbled, "Except for that annoying boy Damon."

"I'm sorry but did you just say Damon?" Said Caroline.

"As In Damon Salvatore?" Whispered Elena.

"Um, Yeah? Why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Damon is known as the school player around here, there almost not one single girl who he hasn't gone out with. All theses girls literally throw themselves at him." Said Elena.

"Not to mention he has a totally cute brother Stefan who is the TOTAL opposite id him, he keeps more to himself and really on gets involved unless Damon is to cause some sort of trouble or something, the only real difference in looks is that Stefan has Green eyes and has lighter hair than him." Finished Caroline.

Right at that moment a very handsome looking boy with green eyes and brown hair walked through the doors. Right as I looked at him our eyes connected and we just stared at each other until I finally looked away with blush spread across my cheeks [A/N: I know this is Bamon but I'm gonna give some of the Bonnie/Stefan people some action too, and it will end Stelen]

I looked back up just in time to see him walk, well more like strut out of the hallway because he looked like he was a model doing a scene for a commercial.

"OMG! He actually smiled!" Said Caroline with a squeaky voice.

"Oh My Goodness, Stefan Salvatore has never even given so much as a second glace to any girl, yet he couldn't take his eyes off you!" Elena all but yelled.

"Really?" I asked, "Guess 'cause I'm new around here. Maybe that's it, I'm new to you guys over here and just wanted to verify me?" It came out more as a question than a answer.

"If you say so," Sing said Caroline.

"Whatever floats your boat." Finished Elena, I just rolled my eyes at her. Then at that moment the bell rang. "So what do you have right now?" Asked Elena.

"Um, Math with Mrs. Sean[C-in]." I said. {I have no clue to any of the teachers so forgive me, I am using my actual teachers (; }

"Me too," Said Elena, "Come on, lets go to class together." She said with a smile.

"Bye guys!" Said a cheerful Caroline as she walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Elena and I said in fusion.

"Come on, before we are late for class." Said Elena

"Okay," I said. "What is Mrs. Sean like?"

"Oh she's a really nice teacher, she get mad only rarely and is a very sweet fun teacher to be with, and she just had a baby boy last year. He is so adorable!"

"Oh, my teacher was Mr. Mason. He was a really fun and nice math teacher. He always found ways to make fun of people , but not in a mean way, but still make it funny. Out of that whole class me and a couple other girls where the only ones with A's we were his favorite students and let us do pretty much anything so long as we got work done."

"Wow, he sounds fun,"

"Yeah, any way lets hurry up, I don't see much people out here.

We got to class a good minute before the bell.

"Hello, you must be the new student, Bonnie. Hi I'm Mrs. Sean, you can go ahead and sit on back there with Stefan Salvatore. Stefan, raise your hand so that Bonnie may know where to sit." I looked up and locked eyes with the green eyed Stefan and immediately turned and grabbed the book she handed me. "Welcome to our school Bonnie, I hope they don't scare you off." She winked at me.

_Damon's P.O.V.(It is a short POV but thought I'd just squeeze it in)_

"_How I wish you could see the potential,  
the potential of you and me.  
It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
in a language that you can't read.  
Just yet._

You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart.  
You gotta spend some time, Love.  
You gotta spend some time with me.  
And I know that you'll find, love  
I will possess your heart…"

_Death Cab For Cutie – I will Possess your heart_

I can't believe that She did that to me. No girl has ever rejected me, Damon Salvatore. I will possess her heart, get to know her day by day, then she will see what she is missing out on. Nobody ever rejects me. Not even a petite girl like Bonnie Bennett. You will be mines Bonnie Mark my word.

**o~O~o**

**So what did you think? Its kinda short, but all I had time for today. Please REVIEW! Its gives me inspiration! And I forgot to say, I am a State Finalist for 2011 Miss California for Jr. Teen! :D**


	4. Authors Note

Hello my fellow readers, This is **not** an Update, I don't like doing this but I must. I am very sorry that I haven't updated ANY of my stories lately because honestly I thought I was since I'm on vacation, but I am having a very busy summer as it seems for once. Like last week for instance, I went to Yosemite (Yo- Se- Meh- T) FROM Saturday to Monday. Before that I was doing my Hours for High School at my old Elementary School, I am in Softball at the park and now I'm going to be volunteering at the park for _**MORE**_ hours. :P Well, Anyway, I am working as fast as I can and Trying to get on my lap top every chance I get to work on my stories(Especially 'Being Crazy With The Cullen's' If you have any suggestions just PM me or tell me on a review and I will be sure to try to fit it somewhere0… Again I'm very Sorry! (:

Love Always, LilyCullenSalvatore96 :D


End file.
